heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
Orc Magic Tower
The Magic Tower contains two types of researchable spells: Castle Spells and Hero Spells. *Castle Spells are passive and work the moment the spell is done being researched. *Hero Spells must be equipped on the Hero in order to function. Some are active while the Hero is appointed Castellan, and some must be activated during combat. Upgrades ! rowspan="2" style="width: 45px;"|Level ! colspan="5"|Resources needed to upgrade ! rowspan="2" style="width: 50px;"|Time (hh:mm:ss) ! rowspan="2" style="width: 50px;"|Fame ! rowspan="2"|Requirements |- ! style="width: 50px;"|Lumber ! style="width: 50px;"|Ore ! style="width: 50px;"|Sulfur ! style="width: 50px;"|Crystal ! style="width: 50px;"|Gold |- |1 |15 |26 |18 |11 |210 |00:06:48 |7 |Townhall lvl 2 |- |2 |31 |52 |40 |24 |420 |00:20:24 |14 |Townhall lvl 3 |- |3 |105 |175 |131 |78 |1400 |01:01:12 |49 |Townhall lvl 4 |- |4 |315 |525 |393 |236 |4200 |02:50:00 |147 |Townhall lvl 4 |- |5 |735 |1225 |919 |551 |9800 |06:11:49 |343 |Townhall lvl 5 |- |6 |1260 |2100 |1575 |945 |16800 |09:42:15 |588 |Townhall lvl 5 |- |7 |1837 |3062 |2297 |1378 |24500 |13:59:26 |857 |Townhall lvl 6 |- |8 |2520 |4200 |3150 |1890 |33600 |19:03:23 |1176 |Townhall lvl 6 |- |9 |3307 |5512 |4135 |2481 |44100 |24:54:05 |1543 |Townhall lvl 7 |- |10 |4200 |7000 |5250 |3150 |56000 |34:00:00 |1960 |Townhall lvl 8 |} Spells Castle Spells The following spells are passive/static abilities that can be learned through research in Magic Tower under the "Castle Spells" tab. Once researched, Castle Spells are always active. !Spell !width="475"|Information |- |Forestry Skill |Base lumber output increases by 20 and total output increases by 5% per level. |- |Mining Skill |Base ore output increases by 20 and total output increases by 5% per level. |- |Refining Skill |Base sulfur output increases by 10 and total output increases by 5% per level. |- |Polishing Skill |Base crystal output increases by 10 and total output increases by 5% per level. |- |Storing Skill |Max. resource storage increases by 5% per level. |- |Construction Efficiency |Decreases building time by 3% per level. |- |Manufacturing Skill |Gold requirement for unit recruitment decreases by 2% per level. |- |Scouting Skill |The better your scouts, the better your intel will be. |- |Bootcamp |Recruiting time decreases by 2% per level. |} Hero Spells The following Spells can be learned through research in the Magic Tower under the "Hero Spells" tab. Once researched, Hero Spells must either be equipped on a Combat Hero or a Castellan. Spells equipped to the Castellen become passive abilities. Combat Spells must be activated in combat. !Spell !width="420"|Information !Type |- |Harden Bones |Defense of all units increases by 3% per level. | style="text-align: center;"|Combat |- |Berserk |Attack of melee combat units increases by 1.5% per level. | style="text-align: center;"|Combat |- |Combat Intuition |Max. range of melee units increases by 1.5% per level. | style="text-align: center;"|Combat |- |Combat Experience |Experience rewarded to Heroes from combat increases by 1% per level. | style="text-align: center;"|Passive combat |- |Roar |Defense of all enemy units decreases by 2% per level. | style="text-align: center;"|Combat |- |Resource Pillage |Castle resource output increases by 3% per level (except gold). | style="text-align: center;"|Castellan |- |Forced Conscription |Recruitment time decreases by 2% per level. | style="text-align: center;"|Castellan |- |Haste |Movement speed of transport units increases by 3% per level. | style="text-align: center;"|Castellan |- |Invigorate |Healing time for wounded units decreases by 2%* per level. A defending Hero is required to use this skill. | style="text-align: center;"|Castellan |} Prior to the Babel Expansion, this was 1% per level. Category:Orc Category:Building